


Anschuldigungen

by CornChrunchie, cricri



Category: Tatort
Genre: Deutsch | German, Gen, Humor, Male Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8501404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Boerne wird mit seiner Vergangenheit konfrontiert - und mit ihm Thiel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ebenfalls ein Experiment, in dem ich eine angefangene Geschichte von cricri zu Ende schreiben durfte (es war mir eine Ehre!). Auch hier dürft ihr gerne wieder raten, wo der Übergang ist ;)  
> Die Idee der Geschichte (und auch ihr Anfang) ist schon älter, damals durch einen Kommentar auf Fanfiktion.de entstanden. Und obwohl ich sie bei genauem Überlegen eigentlich gar nicht so abwegig finde, scheint da bisher auch niemand sonst drauf gekommen zu sein - ein Grund mehr also, diese Geschichte nun endlich der Öffentlichkeit zu überlassen!  
> Viel Spaß!

***

 

 

„Herr Thiel? Herr Thiel, Moment!“

Thiel stoppte kurz vor Boernes Bürotür und drehte sich um. „Frau Haller?“

„Ich wollte Sie nur vorwarnen“, sagte die Rechtsmedizinerin etwas außer Atem, weil sie aus dem Sektionssaal herübergelaufen war. „Er hat vorhin einen Anruf gekriegt und ist auf hundertachtzig. Nur falls Sie ...“

„Falls ich was?“

„Ich würde ihn nicht noch zusätzlich reizen“, erklärte Boernes Kollegin vorsichtig.

„Ihn reizen? Ich? Wie kommen Sie denn darauf“, sagte Thiel und grinste. „Ich mache hier nur meine Arbeit.“

 

**

 

Gut, er hatte heute zumindest etwas Neues gelernt. Wenn Frau Haller besorgt war, war die Lage tatsächlich ernst. Von dem Moment an, in dem Boerne „Herein!“ gebrüllt hatte, war ihr Termin mehr als unerfreulich verlaufen. Daran, dass der Rechtsmediziner des Öfteren launisch und aufbrausend war, hatte er sich ja schon lange gewöhnt, aber das heute ging nun wirklich zu weit. Es war überhaupt nichts Sinnvolles zu ihrem Fall aus ihm herauszubekommen, und unprofessionell war Boerne eigentlich sonst nie. Und derartig _auf hundertachtzig_ , um Frau Hallers Worte zu benutzen, dass Thiel unwillkürlich seinen Fluchtweg im Auge behielt, hatte er ihn auch noch nicht erlebt. Nicht einmal, wenn er selbst der Grund für Boernes schlechte Laune war.

„Sie sind also noch nicht dazu gekommen, die Untersuchungen abzuschließen. Gut, dann -“

„Wie stellen Sie sich das eigentlich vor? Ist Ihnen klar, dass mein gesamtes Personal zur Zeit aus -“

„Boerne!“ Thiel seufzte, als der andere abbrach und ihn entgeistert ansah. „Geben Sie mir einfach Bescheid, wenn Sie soweit sind.

„Sie scheinen zu denken, dass es sich dabei um ein Versäumnis meinerseits handelt“, entgegnete Boerne finster. „Aber ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass -“

„Ich denke gar nichts“, unterbrach er seinen Kollegen schnell.

„In der Tat“, grollte Boerne und Thiel atmete tief durch und fing an, von zehn rückwärts zu zählen. Er würde sich doch hier nicht provozieren lassen. Für einen Moment überlegte er, einfach zu gehen und Boerne stehen zu lassen - sollte der seine schlechte Laune doch mit sich selbst ausmachen. Aber dann dachte er an Frau Haller, die hier nicht so einfach weg konnte, und machte einen zweiten Anlauf. „Was ist denn los?“

Boerne starrte ihn einen Moment ausdruckslos an. „Man beschuldigt mich der Verwendung unkorrekter Daten bei meiner Promotion.“

„Aha.“ Er sah Boerne zu, der inzwischen angefangen hatte, wie ein Tiger im zu engen Käfig in seinem Büro auf und ab zu gehen. „Und was heißt das genau?“

„Meine Arbeit soll angeblich auf Forschungsdaten beruhen, die nur zu Teilen ... ach, es hat doch keinen Sinn, Ihnen das erklären zu wollen, Sie haben von der Materie schließlich noch weniger Ahnung als dieser Wicht, der diese Anschuldigungen in die Welt gesetzt hat.“

„Deswegen regen Sie sich auf? Jeder macht mal Fehler, selbst Sie, Herr Professor.“ Vielleicht hätte er das ein wenig mitfühlender formulieren können, aber erstens hatte er gedacht, es sei irgendetwas Ernstes, und zweitens hatte Boerne ihn gerade als Idioten bezeichnet, und dafür war er noch nett geblieben, fand Thiel.

„Fehler!?“ Boerne baute sich vor ihm auf. „Es geht hier nicht um Fehler!“

Guter Gott, er wußte ja, dass Boerne sich schwer damit tat, Fehler zuzugeben, aber -

„Man beschuldigt mich der vorsätzlichen Täuschung“, fauchte Boerne ihn an. „Und jetzt raus hier, ich habe wirklich Wichtigeres zu tun als meine Zeit mit Ihnen zu verplempern!“

 

**

 

Er hatte den taktischen Rückzug angetreten und im Gehen Frau Haller noch einmal mitfühlend zugenickt. Mit Boerne war im Augenblick nicht vernünftig zu reden, aber der würde schon wieder runter kommen. Hoffentlich schnell, denn wenn er nicht bald wieder an seine eigentliche Arbeit zurückging, anstatt sich über irgendwelche akademischen Spitzfindigkeiten aufzuregen, würde er einschreiten müssen. Er könnte Boerne die Staatsanwältin auf den Hals hetzen ... Aber damit würde er bis morgen warten.

 

**

 

Bis zum Abend hatte er die Sache schon fast wieder vergessen. Wenn er sich jedesmal grämen würde, weil er sich mit Boerne gestritten hatte, hätte er viel zu tun. Obwohl er zugeben musste, dass es ihn immer noch wurmte, dass ihm keine schlagfertige Antwort eingefallen war. Weshalb der Wortwechsel immer wieder in seiner Erinnerung ablief und ihn am Einschlafen hinderte. Jetzt fielen ihm natürlich zahlreiche Antworten ein, die er Boerne an den Kopf hätte werfen können statt einfach zu gehen. Thiel brummte unwillig und zog sich die Decke über die Ohren. Genug Zeit verschwendet, er würde jetzt an etwas anderes denken und einschlafen. Nach einer guten halben Stunde gelang ihm das auch endlich ...

... nur um im nächsten Moment durch undefinierbaren Lärm wieder aus dem Schlaf gerissen zu werden. Der Lärm war das, was Boerne Musik nannte, informierte ihn sein verschlafenes Gehirn nach einigen orientierungslosen Augenblicken. Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr - halb drei, dann hatte er wohl doch schon länger geschlafen. Einige Sekunden kämpfte er mit dem Impuls, aufzustehen und Boerne mit dem Kabel seiner Stereoanlage zu erwürgen. Dann atmete er tief durch und versuchte, die Geräuschkulisse auszublenden und wieder einzuschlafen.

Wie laut musste das in Boernes Wohnung sein, wenn er hier noch jeden Ton hörte?

Er schaute noch einmal auf die Uhr um sich zu vergewissern, ob er sich nicht vertan hatte. Natürlich nicht. Warum schlief Boerne nicht um diese Uhrzeit wie jeder normale Mensch?

Die Decke über den Kopf zu ziehen brachte nichts - nur dass er jetzt zusätzlich unter Sauerstoffmangel litt. Thiel schlug die Decke beiseite und seufzte.

 

**

 

Als er an Boernes Tür klingelte, fragte er sich nicht zum ersten Mal, warum er seinem Nachbarn nicht einfach die uniformierten Kollegen wegen Ruhestörung auf den Hals hetzte. Aber noch bevor ihm dafür eine sinnvolle Antwort einfiel, wurde die Tür vor ihm aufgerissen und Boerne begrüßte ihn mit einem unwirschen „Thiel! Ich habe keine Zeit zu plaudern, ich habe zu tun!“

Thiel öffnete den Mund zu einer ebenso harschen Antwort – und schloss ihn wieder, als er registrierte, wie mitgenommen Boerne aussah. Er trug immer noch denselben Anzug, den er heute tagsüber im Institut getragen hatte, der inzwischen aber alles andere als makellos und ordentlich aussah. Wenn er sich nicht irrte, war das sogar ein Kaffeefleck auf dem nachlässig umgekrempelten Hemdärmel. Aber so ungewöhnlich das auch war, noch beunruhigender war der Blick, der hektisch hin und her flackerte. Also sagte er nach einer kurzen Sekunde nur: „Können Sie vielleicht die Musik ein bisschen leiser machen? Ich würde gerne schlafen.“

„Aber ich muss mich konzentrieren“, sagte Boerne und strich sich mit einer fahrigen Hand die Haare aus der Stirn.

So kamen sie nicht weiter. Kurz entschlossen ging er an Boerne vorbei ins Wohnzimmer, um die Lautstärke selbst runterzudrehen, bevor er einen bleibenden Gehörschaden zurückbehielt. Thiel ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen und registrierte die untypische Unordnung, Leitzordner und lose Blätter auf jeder freien Oberfläche, Tassen in allen Ecken.

„Wie viel haben Sie getrunken?“

„Was?“

„Kaffee“, wiederholte Thiel. „Wieviel? Und haben Sie irgendetwas gegessen?“

„Sie verstehen das nicht.“ Boerne ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen und schloss die Augen. „Ich kann es nicht beweisen.“

„Geht es immer noch um diese Promotionsgeschichte?“

Boerne nickte.

„Können Sie sich da nicht morgen drum kümmern? Es ist schon fast drei.“

Boerne blinzelte. „Drei?“

„Genau.“

„Oh.“

Thiel seufzte. „Na ja. Jetzt bin ich wach.“ Er sah zu dem anderen und traf eine Entscheidung.

  


**

 

„Hier.“ Er drückte Boerne das Glas Orangensaft und eine Banane in die Hand. Was anderes hatte er in Boernes Küche nicht gefunden, aber es würde wohl seinen Zweck erfüllen. „Trinken. Und essen. Bevor Sie mir hier wegen einer Koffein-Überdosis umkippen.“

Boerne schnaubte halbherzig. „Jetzt übertreiben Sie nicht so maßlos.“ Aber er trank auch einen Schluck, und das Zittern wurde langsam weniger. „Ich habe nur die Zeit etwas aus den Augen verloren.“

„Mhm.“ Thiel rieb sich die Augen und griff nach einer Kaffeetasse, deren Inhalt noch eine erträgliche Temperatur besaß. Denn während Boerne schon eindeutig zu viel von diesem Zeug getrunken hatte, konnte er das jetzt wirklich gebrauchen. „Was können Sie nicht beweisen?“

„Das Gegenteil.“

„Sie meinen wegen diesem …“ Er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, was Boerne vorhin in der Rechtsmedizin gesagt hatte – abgesehen von den Bemerkungen bezüglich seines Denkvermögens. „… diesem Täuschungsversuch?“

Boerne stand auf und wühlte durch die verschiedenen Ordner und Unterlagen, bis er schließlich einen Briefumschlag hervorzog. „Hier. Das lag heute in meinem Briefkasten.“

Thiel nahm den Umschlag entgegen und faltete den darin enthaltenden Brief auf. „Sehr geehrter Professor Boerne … Anzeige eines Dritten … Verstoß gegen § 2, Abs. 2, Urheberrechtsgesetz … Verbindung mit § 51 … Ordnungswidrigkeit gemäß § 12 … Verfahren eingeleitet … gemäß § 55 OwiG stattgegeben, sich zum Vorfall zu äußern … nach Aktenlage entscheiden … mit Aberkennung Ihres akademischen Grades zu rechnen.“

Er ließ die Hand sinken und schluckte. Dann schaute er zu Boerne, der beim Lesen tief in seinen Sessel gesunken war und sich die Schläfe massierte.

_Aberkennung Ihres akademischen Grades._

Das war wirklich eine harte Nummer, selbst bei Boerne. _Gerade_ bei Boerne. Soweit Thiel wusste, gab es kaum etwas, das Boerne in seinem Leben so wichtig war wie seine Titel.

„Man unterstellt mir doch tatsächlich den Tatbestand des Plagiates.“ Der andere klang vollkommen erschüttert. „Mir, Thiel! Können Sie sich das vorstellen?“

 _Nicht wirklich_ , dachte Thiel, denn seiner Meinung nach musste man schon ziemlich bescheuert sein, um sich mit Boerne im wissenschaftlichen Bereich anzulegen. Nach allem, was er bisher so hatte miterleben können, ging das selten zugunsten des Angreifers aus. Doch das dachte er nur – weil in Boernes Augen neben all der Müdigkeit plötzlich Verzweiflung schimmerte, die Thiel von ihm nicht kannte.

„Aber wenn Sie angeblich irgendwas geklaut haben sollen, dann muss man Ihren Text doch einfach nur mit allen anderen verfügbaren Texten abgleichen, um das zu widerlegen. Dafür gibt es doch bestimmt Computerprogramme oder so.“

Boerne schüttelte den Kopf. „So simpel ist es leider nicht. In diesem Fall handelt es sich um kein herkömmliches Plagiat, wie Sie es vielleicht kennen.“

„Sondern?“

„Ich soll Forschungsdaten einer anderen Person in meiner eigenen Arbeit verwendet haben.“

„Hä? Macht das nicht jeder so?“ Thiel war verwirrt.

„Nicht, wenn man eine experimentelle Dissertation ausarbeitet, wie ich es seinerzeit getan habe. Solche Arbeiten sind prospektiv.“ Thiel schaute Boerne verständnislos an und der andere seufzte. „Das heißt, die Daten werden selbst erhoben.“

„Oh.“ So langsam wurde Thiel klar, was das Problem an der Sache war. „Und Sie haben die Daten nicht mehr irgendwie da?“

„Meinen Sie nicht, ich hätte dann jetzt deutlich Besseres zu tun, als Ihnen erklären zu müssen, wie eine Promotion funktioniert?“

An Thiels Reaktion schien Boerne gemerkt zu haben, dass seine letzten Worte die akzeptable Seite der Gürtellinie verfehlt hatten.

„Thiel …“

Aber der ließ ihn nicht ausreden. Plagiat hin oder her, er brauchte sich von Boerne doch hier nicht andauernd vorführen lassen, um ihm dann auch noch zu helfen, und das mitten in der Nacht „Wissen Sie was? Wenn Sie mich so anstrengend finden, dann kann ich auch rüber gehen. Schauen Sie doch selbst, wie Sie aus diesem Mist wieder rauskommen.“

Wütend stand er auf und verließ den Raum. Was bildete der andere sich eigentlich ein? Der glaubte auch, er könnte sich alles mit ihm erlauben, dieser Schnösel. Sollte der seinen beknackten Doktortitel halt verlieren, das würde ihm wenigstens mal einen gehörigen -

„Thiel!“

Boerne kam ihm hinterher gelaufen, aber Thiel reagierte nicht, wollte nicht reagieren. Erst, als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte, blieb er stehen.

„Thiel.“ Boernes Stimme war leise und fast hätte man meinen können, einen Hauch von Sorge herauszuhören. „Es tut mir leid, ich … so habe ich das nicht gemeint. Ich wollte Sie nicht … verletzen. Hören Sie, Thiel? Thiel?“

Thiel schwieg.

„Es ist nur … die Dissertation …“ Boerne atmete durch. „Man kann mir viele Dinge nachsagen, aber nicht, dass ich unwissenschaftlich arbeiten würde. Habe ich noch nie. Das war die einzige Sache, die mir niemals jemand streitig machen konnte. Wenn sie mir den Titel nun wirklich aberkennen, was … was bleibt mir denn da?“

„Ich zum Beispiel.“ Thiel drehte sich um und schaute den anderen ernst an. „Und Frau Haller. Und Nadeshda. Und Frau Klemm. Weil es nämlich da draußen tatsächlich Menschen gibt, die Ihr Titel nicht die Bohne interessiert. Und für den Rest … da schauen wir halt mal. Irgendetwas wird uns schon einfallen, um Ihre Unschuld zu beweisen.“

„Das heißt, Sie glauben mir?“

„Boerne … Natürlich glaube ich Ihnen“, sagte er, um dann mit einem Augenzwinkern noch hinzuzufügen: „Fürs Klauen sind Sie doch viel zu eitel.“

Boernes Lippen formten ein Schmunzeln und Thiel musste ein Gähnen unterdrücken. „Jetzt sollten wir sowieso erst mal schlafen gehen, um diese Uhrzeit kriegen wir eh nichts Vernünftiges mehr auf die Reihe.“

„Sie haben vermutlich recht.“

„Na eben. Und vielleicht legt sich das alles auch von ganz alleine wieder, wenn die merken, dass das Blödsinn ist.“

Thiel sollte sich irren. Es legte sich nicht wieder von alleine. Im Gegenteil.

 

**

 

Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, machte ihm ein unangenehmer Druck hinter der Stirn deutlich, dass er in der Nacht definitiv zu wenig Schlaf gehabt hatte. Mürrisch drehte er sich zur Seite, unwillig aufzustehen. Aber es nützte ja nichts. Ein Mordfall wollte aufgeklärt werden und auf krank stellen fand er auch ungerecht, besonders Nadeshda gegenüber. Auch, wenn er sich durchaus so fühlte. Nun ja, wenigstens anrufen und Bescheid sagen, dass er heute mal ein paar Stunden später kommen würde, konnte er.

Er setzte sich in seinem Bett auf und rieb sich erst einmal über den Nacken, der ebenfalls ordentlich schmerzte. Na großartig. Verspannungen hatten ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Er seufzte.

Schwerfällig erhob er sich von der Matratze und schlurfte in die Küche, um die Kaffeemaschine anzustellen, überlegte es sich dann aber doch anders und schenkte sich lediglich ein Glas Wasser ein. Kaffee konnte er immer noch trinken, jetzt brauchte er erst mal eine Aspirin. Zum Glück hatte er für den Notfall immer noch was im Badezimmerschrank. Mit einem zischenden Geräusch sank die Tablette auf den Grund des Glases und lauter kleine Bläschen stiegen auf. Thiels Augen folgten ihnen einen Moment lang, dann aber lenkte sein Magen die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, indem er ihm lautstark mitteilte, dass er so langsam mal wieder etwas essen sollte. Er entschied sich dafür, kurz zum Bäcker zwei Straßen weiter zu laufen. So ein kleiner Spaziergang an der frischen Luft konnte bestimmt nicht schaden.

Nach einer kurzen Geruchskontrolle streifte er sich einfach noch mal die Klamotten von gestern über. Das ging schon noch. Außerdem war es ja auch nur der Bäcker. Zur Sicherheit legte er aber trotzdem neues Deo auf, man wusste ja nie.

Angenehm schlug ihm der Duft von frisch gebackenen Leckereien und die Wärme der Bäckerei entgegen, als er die Tür zu dem kleinen Laden aufdrückte. Erleichtert holte er seine Hände hervor und rieb sie aneinander, um sie wieder aufzuwärmen. Zwar hatte auf dem Weg hierher die Sonne den etwas armseligen Versucht gewagt, ihn mit ein paar Sonnenstrahlen vor der Kälte zu schützen, war aber gegen die kühlen Temperaturen nicht angekommen. Für Mitte Oktober war es wirklich ungewöhnlich frisch, wenn das so weiterging, würde er bald seine Winterjacke rausholen müssen. Und das nach einem so heißen Sommer, wie er ihn Jahre nicht mehr erlebt hatte. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Verstand einer das Wetter.

„Guten Morgen, Sie wünschen?“ Die Dame hinter dem Tresen blickte ihn freundlich an. Offensichtlich war er schon an der Reihe.

„Moin. Ich hätte ger -“ Mitten im Satz brach er ab, ohne dass er es wirklich gewollt hatte. Sein Blick war an den ausgelegten Tageszeitungen hängen geblieben, deren Titelseiten ihm die Sprache verschlugen.

Überall waren Bilder von Boerne abgedruckt, mal vorteilhafte, mal weniger vorteilhafte – soweit nichts Ungewöhnliches, schließlich hatte Boerne schon öfter in der Zeitung gestanden. Das, was Thiel so sprachlos machte und ihm nun einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken fahren ließ, waren die Schlagzeilen dazu. Sie alle kannten nur das eine Thema: Boernes Doktortitel.

„ _Ist Professor Boerne ein Betrüger? Warum ihn sein Ego jetzt den Titel kosten könnte“, „Erst Überflieger, jetzt Flachforscher – wie er uns alle an der Nase herumführt“_ und _„Hat der berühmte Rechtsmediziner eine Leiche im Keller?“_ waren noch die harmlosesten Überschriften. Scheiße.

„Traurig, das mit dem Professor, was? Aber am Ende kommt eben doch immer die Wahrheit ans Licht.“ Die Verkäuferin, die seine Stirnfalte ganz offensichtlich falsch interpretiert hatte, zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ja …“, murmelte Thiel, suchte sich endlich Brötchen aus und griff am Ende nach einer der Zeitungen. „Die hier bitte auch noch.“

Nach dem Bezahlen wünschte die Verkäuferin ihm einen schönen Tag, was er mit einem „Ebenso“ erwiderte, ehe er wieder auf die Straße trat. Dort atmete er die klare Luft ein und schloss die Augen. Er wusste, dass er Boerne von den Zeitungen erzählen musste. Lieber, er erfuhr es von ihm, als dass er es an irgendeiner Straßenecke zu lesen bekam. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl trat er den Rückweg an.

Zu Hause angekommen, blieb er direkt vor Boernes Wohnungstür stehen, wo sein Zeigefinger unentschlossen über dem Klingelknopf schwebte. Was, wenn Boerne noch schlief? Für ihn war es letzte Nacht schließlich mindestens genauso spät geworden. Andererseits war der andere ja im Allgemeinen sowieso nicht gerade für seine langen Ruhezeiten bekannt. Ganz am Anfang sogar, als Thiel noch neu in Münster gewesen war, hatte er sich gefragt, ob so etwas für seinen Nachbarn überhaupt existierte. Er entschloss sich also dafür doch zu klingeln, als die Tür plötzlich von ganz alleine aufging und Boerne aus ihr heraus stürzte, wobei er direkt in Thiel stolperte.

„Boerne!“

„Thiel!“, rief Boerne zeitgleich mit ihm aus. „Was machen Sie denn hier?“

„Ich wollte gerade bei Ihnen klingeln.“

„Was für ein Zufall, dasselbe war ich soeben im Begriff zu tun.“

„Ach so?“ Thiel zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ja. Ich … habe eben einen Anruf von Frau Klemm bekommen.“ In Boernes Augen lag ein komischer Ausdruck, der das ungute Gefühl in Thiels Bauch noch verstärke. Das verhieß nichts Gutes.

„Ja, und?“

„Man hat mich vorübergehend suspendiert.“  


**  


„Thiel, jetzt beruhigen Sie sich mal wieder!“ Frau Klemm drückte energisch ihre Zigarette im Aschenbecher aus.

„Ich will mich aber nicht beruhigen!“, fauchte Thiel und schlug verärgert auf den Tisch. „Sie glauben doch nicht wirklich, dass Boerne für seine Arbeit geklaut hat!“

„Natürlich nicht, aber -“

„Na also!“

„Aber es geht hier nicht darum, was ich glaube. Sie sind ja wohl der Letzte, dem ich das erklären muss!“

Seufzend ließ Thiel sich auf einem der Stühle nieder und fuhr sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht.

„Die Presse hat eine Lawine von Sorgen und Anschuldigungen bei den Leuten losgetreten, die Behörde macht uns Druck“, fuhr die Staatsanwältin fort. „Boerne musste vorerst von seiner Stelle befreit werden.“

„Woher wissen die Zeitungen überhaupt schon wieder davon?“ Ihm gingen diese dreisten Journalisten gehörig auf den Keks. Über einen ungeklärten Mordfall zu berichten war die eine Sache, Rufmord die andere. Boerne war nicht gerade begeistert gewesen, als er ihm den Artikel in aus der Zeitung vor die Nase gehalten hatte. Der inhaltliche Schwachsinn hatte das nicht unbedingt besser gemacht. Daraufhin waren sie beide erst mal zum Präsidium gefahren, wo Boerne allerdings dazu verdonnert worden war, vor dem Büro zu warten.

„Was weiß ich. Irgendwer wird es ihnen erzählt haben.“

„Wahrscheinlich dieselbe Flachpfeife, die gegen Boerne Anzeige erstattet hat.“

„Möglich.“

„Und jetzt?“

Frau Klemm goss sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein und ließ die Kanne mit einem fragenden Blick über einer weiteren Tasse in der Luft. Thiel schüttelte den Kopf.

„Jetzt wird fürs Erste Professor Roedker die Leitung des Instituts übernehmen, ein Kollege von Boerne. So lange, bis sich die ganze Sache aufgeklärt hat.“

„Und Frau Haller?“

„Die ist schon informiert.“

„Hm.“ Er betrachtete nachdenklich seine Finger.

„Thiel …“ Frau Klemm beugte sich über den Schreibtisch zu ihm. „Das mit Boerne wird sich schon wieder einrenken, keine Sorge. Und außerdem ist Professor Roedker eine ausgezeichnete Vertretung.“

 

**

 

„Roedker?!“, rief Boerne entgeistert, als Thiel wieder aus dem Büro kam und ihm von dem Gespräch berichtete.

„Pscht!“, zischte Thiel und legte beruhigend seine Hand auf Boernes Arm. „Nicht so laut!“

„Aber warum denn ausgerechnet Roedker?“ Der andere hatte seine Stimme nun offenbar wieder im Griff.

„Woher soll ich das denn wissen?“

„Na, Sie haben doch mit der Frau Staatsanwalt gesprochen!“

„Ja und?“ Thiel verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Kein Grund, ihm hier Vorwürfe zu machen.

„Und da sind Sie nicht auf die Idee gekommen, die Beweggründe zu erfragen?“ Boerne klang jetzt regelrecht empört.

Thiel hob die Schultern. „Es hieß, er sei eine ausgezeichnete Vertretung für Sie.“

Der andere ließ ein entrüstetes Schnauben verlauten. „Ausgezeichnete Vertretung, dass ich nicht lache.“

„Mann, ich kann doch da auch nix für. Wer ist dieser Roedker überhaupt?“

„Ach, irgendsoein Möchtegern-Professor. Seine Arbeiten sind zugegebenermaßen nicht die schlechtesten, können der meinen aber selbstverständlich nicht das Wasser reichen.“

„Selbstverständlich nicht.“

Boerne unterbrach ihr kurzes Schweigen als erster. „Fahren Sie noch kurz mit mir ins Institut?“

„Boerne, ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute -“

„Nur kurz. Ich würde gerne ein paar Sachen mitnehmen. Wer weiß, wann ich das nächste Mal Gelegenheit dazu bekomme.“

Sie schauten einander an und Thiel konnte erkennen, dass da noch mehr dahinter steckte, doch er nickte.

„In Ordnung.“

 

**

 

„Chef!“ Aufgeregt kam Frau Haller ihnen entgegen. „Ich wusste ja nicht … der Anruf gestern …“

„Professor Scholl ist so vorausschauend gewesen, mich über diese Unverfrorenheit zu informieren, sobald er selbst davon erfuhr. So bin ich wenigstens für das Anhörungsschreiben gewappnet gewesen.“

Frau Haller schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf und folgte ihnen in Boernes Büro. „Ich kann es wirklich kaum glauben. Wer tut denn sowas?“

„Das würde ich allerdings auch zu gerne wissen.“ Boerne ließ sich seufzend auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl fallen.

Bedrückt faltete die Rechtsmedizinerin ihre Hände im Schoß. „Hoffentlich klärt sich alles schnell auf.“

„Wie pflege ich noch so schön zu sagen? Wenn einem das Wasser bis zum Hals steht, sollte man den Kopf nicht hängen lassen.“

Sie lächelte halbherzig.

„Äh, wo ich gerade schon mal hier bin“, mischte Thiel sich ein, „gibt es inzwischen was Neues zum Fall Maria Gräber?“

Boerne stütze sich mit den Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch ab. „Aufgrund der Würgemale, den deutlichen Hämatomen an den Streckseiten der Unterarme sowie den Widerlagerverletzungen ist davon auszugehen, dass die Frau Opfer einer Vergewaltigung wurde und anschließend durch eine Suffokation starb. Mit Sicherheit könnte ich das zwar erst nach Abschluss der Obduktion sagen, aber auch die Hautabschürfungen unter ihren Fingernägeln sprechen dafür.“

„Und?“

„Sperma-Spuren ließen sich leider nicht nachweisen, da der Täter offensichtlich ein Kondom genutzt hat, aber mithilfe der Abschürfungen konnten DNA-Proben sichergestellt werden.“

„Der Abgleich mit der Datenbank läuft“, fügte Frau Haller hinzu.

„Gut. Und wie sieht es mit dem Obduktionsbericht aus?“

„Folgt, so schnell es geht“, sagte Frau Haller. „Hier geht ja gerade alles drunter und drüber. Aber wenn … na ja, also wenn Professor Roedker hier eintrifft, sollte das nicht mehr allzu lange dauern.“

Jetzt schaltete Boerne sich wieder von der Seite an. „Achten Sie gefälligst darauf, dass dieser Stümper hier nicht meine komplette Ordnung durcheinanderbringt! Es handelt sich dabei um ein jahrelang bewährtes System, welches mit höchster Präzision von meiner Wenigkeit ausgearbeitet wurde.“

„Weiß ich doch, Chef.“

„Und wehe, er wagt es, sich in meinem Büro häuslich einzurichten! Er ist lediglich Vertretung, kein Ersatz. Nur, damit das klar ist!“

„Natürlich.“

„Und er wird keine neuen Mitarbeiter einstellen, die sich nicht vorher meiner Expertise -“

„Chef – ich schaffe das schon.“ Frau Haller lächelte Boerne beschwichtigend an. Der schien nicht wirklich überzeugt, sagte aber nichts weiter – was unter Umständen auch damit zusammenhängen könnte, dass in diesem Augenblick sein Handy zu klingen begann.

„Meine Mutter“, sagte er entschuldigend, nachdem er den Namen auf dem Display erkannt hatte, und verschwand kurz nach draußen.

Kaum war er aus dem Raum, drehte Frau Haller sich mit besorgter Miene zu Thiel.

„Sie müssen etwas tun.“

Seine Augen klebten noch immer an der Tür, durch die Boerne gerade gelaufen war. „Wenn ich nur wüsste was.“

„Na, irgendwie müssen Sie beweisen, dass die verwendeten Daten in Boernes Arbeit ausschließlich aus seiner Forschung stammen.“

„Und wie soll ich das bitte machen, wenn nicht einmal Boerne seine Aufzeichnungen noch hat?“

„Gute Frage.“ Frau Haller biss sich nachdenklich auf die Unterlippe. „Sie könnten sich mit den Studenten unterhalten, die früher mit ihm gearbeitet haben. Vielleicht weiß da einer was.“

„Reicht sowas denn?“

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hoffe es.“

„Was, wenn …“ Er traute sich kaum, das auszusprechen. „Wenn ihm der Titel wirklich aberkannt wird?“

„Ach was“, entgegnete seine Kollegin, konnte die Unsicherheit in ihrer Stimme aber nicht komplett überspielen. „Das wird schon nicht passieren. Nicht, wenn wir es verhindern können.“

Thiel nickte stumm, denn mehr gab es dazu wohl nicht zu sagen. Er war erleichtert, als Boerne wieder in den Obduktionssaal kam und sie so beide vorerst von ihren Gedanken erlöste.

„Meine Mutter hat einen der Zeitungsberichte gesehen“, klärte er sie auf und sein Gesicht sprach Bände.

Thiel zog eine mitleidige Miene. „So schlimm?“

„Sie ist völlig außer sich und das Telefon steht angeblich seit den Morgenstunden nicht mehr still.“

„Kein Wunder“, meinte Frau Haller, „Münster ist nicht groß und Nachrichten verbreiten sich schnell.“

„Besonders solche“, stimmte Boerne ihr bedauernd zu. „Ich will gar nicht daran denken, was mir in nächster Zeit alles bevorstehen wird.“

 

**

 

Wie Thiel es sich vorgenommen hatte, unterstützte er Boerne in den darauffolgenden Tagen so gut es ging dabei, Licht ins Dunkel seiner Studienzeit zu bringen. Sie teilten untereinander die Namensliste der Studienkollegen und damaligen Professoren auf und er nutzte jede freie Minute, die sich neben seinem normalen Job noch ergab, für Nachforschungen in Form von Telefonaten oder Gesprächen. Am schwierigsten war das Wiederfinden der Personen, weil viele einfach schon dutzende Male sowohl Wohnort als auch Telefonnummer gewechselt hatten oder sogar bereits verstorben waren. Und je größer die Freude war, wenn man endlich jemanden erreichte, umso stärker machte sich Ernüchterung breit, wenn es sich erneut ins Leere verlief, weil man ihnen schon wieder nicht weiterhelfen konnte. Und mit der abzuarbeitenden Liste wurde auch ihre Hoffnung auf Erfolg immer kleiner.

Zumindest arbeitete Professor Roedker sich schnell ein. Bereits am zweiten Tag war der Obduktionsbericht zu Maria Gräber fertig, was Thiel dazu veranlasste, der Rechtsmedizin einen Besuch abzustatten. Außerdem musste er zugeben, dass er ein wenig neugierig auf Boernes Vertretung war.

„Tach“, begrüßte ihn ein großer, schlanker Mann mittleren Alters, dessen Haare einen rötlichen Schimmer trugen. Er streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. „Ich bin Professor Roedker. Sie müssen der Hauptkommissar sein.“

„Thiel, Moin“, erwiderte er nickend und schüttelte die schmale Hand. Kalt war sie. Er blickte sich im Raum nach Frau Haller um, aber die war nirgends zu entdecken.

„Sie wollen -“ Der Professor unterbrach sich selbst, wobei er sein Gesicht ganz komisch verzog. Thiel wollte schon fragen, ob alles in Ordnung sei, als der andere plötzlich nieste. Entschuldigend holte er ein Taschentuch hervor und schnaubte sich die Nase.

„Gesundheit.“

„Danke. Diese blöde Erkältung.“ Er knüllte das Taschentuch zusammen. „Na ja. Wo war ich stehen geblieben? Ach ja, der Obduktionsbericht. Sie wollen den abholen, oder?“

„Genau.“

„Sofort.“ Professor Roedker ging in Boernes Büro um dessen Schreibtisch herum, warf dort das Taschentuch in den Mülleimer und zog aus einem Stapel Akten die richtige heraus.

Thiel war derweil in der Tür stehen geblieben und beobachtete den Mann nachdenklich. Es war merkwürdig, jemand anderen an Boernes Stelle da sitzen zu sehen, an diesem Platz, der doch eigentlich nur ihm gehörte. Er erinnerte sich an die unzähligen Unterhaltungen – und Nächte – deren Schauplatz dieser Raum gewesen war und was sich dort schon alles zugetragen hatte. Wie gruselig vertraut es ihm mittlerweile war. Und wie falsch Professor Roedker in diesem Bild wirkte. Wie eine Fliege auf dem Fernsehbildschirm.

„Wollen Sie nicht reinkommen?“, fragte der Professor freundlich, aber Thiel lehnte ab.

„Danke, ich muss gleich sowieso wieder.“

„Viel zu tun, was?“ Der andere zwinkerte ihm neckend zu. Er blinzelte verwirrt.

„Ähm … ja.“

„Na ja, wie dem auch sei“, fuhr Roedker fort, der sich mittlerweile wieder zu ihm gestellt hatte, „die Frau wurde eindeutig erwürgt.“

„Mhm.“ Konnte der Typ ja nicht wissen, dass Boerne ihm das schon längst erzählt hatte – wenn auch etwas komplizierter. Viel mehr interessierte ihn darum aber jetzt, ob die DNA-Proben jemandem aus der Datenbank zugeordnet werden konnten. Denn wenn nicht, dann wäre er theoretisch gesehen gezwungen, Speichelproben aller Clubbesucher zu entnehmen, die an dem Abend, an dem Maria Gräber ermordet wurde, ebenfalls dort gewesen waren – beziehungsweise denen, von denen sie wussten, dass sie dort gewesen waren. Es glich einem Ding der Unmöglichkeit, sie alle nachzuvollziehen.

„... leider keine DNA-Spuren nachweisbar.“

Thiel stutzte. „Wie bitte?“

„Ich habe gesagt, dass wir leider keine DNA-Spuren am Opfer nachweisen konnten.“

Er schaute den anderen mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Moment – was ist denn mit den Hautabschürfungen?“

„Welchen Hautabschürfungen?“

„Denen, die sich unter den Fingernägeln der Frau befunden haben.“

„Nein, da waren keine Abschürfungen.“

War er denn jetzt vollkommen blöd? „Ganz sicher?“

„Zu hundert Prozent. Da muss sich der Kollege Boerne geirrt haben.“

Thiel schlug die Akte auf und da stand es schwarz auf weiß: Keinerlei Hinweise auf die Identität des Täters vorhanden. „Hm. Scheint so …“

Aber wie konnte das sein? Hatten Boerne und Frau Haller nicht gemeint, der Abgleich mit der Datenbank liefe sogar schon? Hm, eigenartig. Andererseits war Boerne am Tag der Obduktion ja sowieso schon stark gereizt gewesen, was mit Sicherheit auch auf Kosten von Frau Hallers Konzentration gegangen war. Aber so ein gravierender Fehler?

„Danke.“ Er klappte die Akte wieder zu.

„Das ist mein Job.“ Roedker lächelte, dann wurde seine Miene ernst. „Unter uns, so ein Irrtum ist ja kein Wunder.“

Thiel hatte sich schon zum Gehen gewandt, blieb jetzt aber doch noch einmal stehen. „Ach, ist es nicht?“

Roedker machte ein bedeutungsschweres Gesicht. „Na, was man will man schon von einem Mann erwarten, der in seiner Doktorarbeit betrogen hat, was?“ Er lachte gönnerhaft.

Thiel glaubte, sich verhört zu haben, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken.

„Ja … wahrscheinlich.“ Und mit diesen Worten drehte er sich endgültig um, den klaren Entschluss gefasst, am Abend mit Boerne darüber zu reden, dass hier irgendetwas definitiv nicht mit rechten Dingen zuging.  


**  


Resolut stellte Boerne die Weinflasche zurück auf den Tisch. „Absolut unmöglich, Thiel.“

„Wenn ich es Ihnen doch sage. Hier.“ Er reichte dem anderen die Akte, die er zuvor von Professor Roedker bekommen hatte, und nahm gleichzeitig dankend das Weinglas entgegen. Er hatte ihm von seiner Begegnung am Nachmittag erzählt, Roedkers weniger nette Worte bezüglich Boerne aber lieber weg gelassen.

Boerne überflog die Seiten rasch, wobei er unaufhörlich mit dem Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, das kann nicht sein. Es hat DNA-Spuren gegeben. Das schwöre ich Ihnen, bei meinem Doktortitel.“

Thiel grinste. Jetzt war Boerne schon an dem Punkt angekommen, an dem er selber Witze über dieses Dilemma machte. Wie viel schlimmer konnte es noch werden? Aber sie würden schon noch eine Lösung finden. Ein bisschen Schonfrist blieb ihnen ja noch.

Nachdenklich nippte er an dem Wein. „Und wieso behauptet dieser Roedker dann das Gegenteil? Und was ist eigentlich mit Frau Haller, die hat doch auch von den Spuren gewusst.“

„Er muss ihr sein Vorgehen verschwiegen haben. Aber ich kann mir das beim besten Willen nicht erklären.“ Boerne schwenkte die rote Flüssigkeit in seinem Glas hin und her, bis er plötzlich stockte. „Außer … außer natürlich er hat die Spuren und die damit einhergehenden Erkenntnisse mutwillig verschwiegen.“

„Aber warum sollte er die Spuren denn extra geheim halten, das macht doch gar keinen Sinn.“

„Es sei denn …“ Boerne ließ den Satz unvollendet in der Luft hängen.

Thiel musterte den anderen, bis er an seinem Blick erkannte, worauf er hinaus wollte. „Das glauben Sie doch nicht etwa wirklich.“

„Haben Sie eine bessere Erklärung?“

„Okay, Roedker macht 'nen komischen Eindruck -“

„Und hat die Untersuchungsergebnisse verfälscht!“

„… aber deshalb ist er ja noch lange kein Vergewaltiger“, beendete er seinen Satz mit einem vielsagenden Blick zu Boerne, der mal wieder etwas übers Ziel hinaus schoss. „Außerdem, wenn Sie nicht gerade zufällig beurlaubt wären, könnte er ja gar nicht einfach so in die Rechtsmedizin spazieren, um die Spuren verschw -“

„Thiel!“ Boerne setzte sich aufrechter hin und schaute ihn aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Das ist doch die Lösung!“

Er zögerte. „Sie meinen …?“

„Na, ist doch vollkommen logisch! Roedker hat verschiedenste Kontakte zu den Behörden und konnte sicher mit Leichtigkeit dafür sorgen, dass die Wahl der Vertretung bei einem Ausfall meinerseits – durch beispielsweise eine Anzeige – auf ihn fallen würde. Der Wirbel, der um diese Anschuldigungen gemacht wurde, hat ihm die Sache dann natürlich zusätzlich erleichtert.“

„Was bedeutet“, versuchte er, diesen Gedanken zu sortieren, „dass damit nicht nur der Fall Maria Gräber gelöst wäre …“

„... sondern gleichzeitig sowohl mein Titel als auch mein Ruf gerettet wäre!“

„Wenn Ihre Theorie denn wirklich stimmt“, gab Thiel zu bedenken, aber Boerne winkte ab.

„Das zu beweisen ist ein Kinderspiel. Wie viel haben Sie getrunken?“

„Nicht mal das halbe Glas, wieso -“

„Sehr gut, dann fahren Sie.“ Boerne stellte sein Glas ab und stand auf. „Na los, worauf warten Sie denn noch?“

„Boerne, wenn Roedker wirklich der Täter ist, dann hat er doch jetzt schon längst alle Spuren vernichtet“, sagte Thiel, stand aber trotzdem auf und folgte Boerne zur Tür, wo er seinen Mantel anzog.

„Thiel.“ Boerne lächelte ihn an. „Sie vergessen, mit wem Sie gerade reden.“

 

**

 

„Was für ein Glück, dass ich so gewissenhaft arbeite und meine Erkenntnisse immer noch einmal separat aufbewahre.“ Boerne drückte auf den Lichtschalter in einem Raum der Rechtsmedizin, von dem Thiel bis eben nicht mal gewusst hatte, dass er existierte.

„Außer bei Ihrer Doktorarbeit offensichtlich“, konnte er sich nicht verkneifen zu sagen und grinste.

„Ich bitte Sie, Thiel.“ Der andere fuhr ein Regal voller Akten mit seinen Fingern ab. „Das liegt nun schon beinahe drei Jahrzehnte zurück. Ah, na bitte, hier haben wir es.“

Er stoppte bei dem Teil des Regals, das dem Buchstaben „G“ zugeordnet war und zog beherzt eine der vielen Schublade auf. Dann drückte er Thiel einen kleinen Behälter in die Hand.

„Was ist das?“

„Darin befinden sich die DNA-Proben. Ja, da staunen Sie, was? Aber wer mich an der Nase herumführen möchte, der muss sich schon etwas Besseres einfallen lassen.“

„Machen Sie das mit allen Fällen?“ Er ließ seinen Blick durch den doch recht kleinen Raum schweifen.

„Nur in besonderen Situationen.“ Sie sahen sich an und der andere zuckte mit den Schultern. „Man kann ja nie wissen.“

Thiel lachte. „Sie sind echt unglaublich, Boerne.“

„Das nehme ich mal als Kompliment.“ Boerne grinste. „So, und jetzt kommen Sie, wir haben einen Fall aufzuklären.“

Er schaltete das Licht aus und Thiel folgte ihm in den Flur, wo er die Tür sorgfältig wieder abschloss. Dann gingen sie in den Sektionssaal, in dem sich Boernes Büro befand. Dort angekommen, atmete der andere tief durch und lächelte zufrieden.

„Riechen Sie das, Thiel? Das ist der unvergleichliche Duft der Gerechtigkeit.“

„Also für mich riecht's hier nach Tod.“ Er schob sich an Boerne vorbei und lief zu dem Computer, an dem sie die DNA überprüfen konnten.

„Ihnen fehlt einfach der Sinn für Poesie“, seufzte Boerne, zog sich aber Handschuhe an und begann damit, die Proben zu präparieren.

Sofort war er wieder in seinem Element und wenige Minuten später lief bereits der Abgleich mit der Datenbank und lauter Anzeigen flimmerten über den Bildschirm des Computers.

„Jetzt heißt es warten.“ Boerne lehnte sich gegen die Wand.

„Kann man das nicht irgendwie beschleunigen?“ Eine blöde Frage, aber es war spät und er hatte echt keinen Bock, hier wieder dreitausend Stunden rum zu hocken, bis das Ding endlich fertig war. Erst recht nicht, wenn sie dann am Ende doch keinen Treffer erzielen sollten.

„Wenn Sie nicht zufällig eine DNA-Probe von Roedker mit sich herum tragen, dann nicht, nein.“ Der andere warf die Handschuhe in den Mülleimer unter seinem Schreibtisch und Thiels Augen folgten der Bewegung.

„Das nicht gerade, aber …“ Er bückte sich und holte mit den Fingerspitzen eines der Taschentücher hervor, das Roedker vor wenigen Stunden unter seinen Augen weg geworfen hatte.

Boernes Gesicht hellte sich auf. „Na, das ist doch mal was!“

Thiel sah ihm dabei zu, wie er dem Taschentuch eine Probe entnahm und nebenbei irgendetwas von grippalem Infekt und Viren faselte, aber so genau hörte er da auch gar nicht hin. Seine Aufmerksamkeit kehrte erst in dem Moment wieder komplett zurück, als auf dem Computer kleine Bilder angezeigt wurden, die auf jeden Fall was mit DNA und Abgleichen zu tun hatten. Bei Fingerabdrücken war es für ihn kein Problem, eine Übereinstimmung zu erkennen, aber bei DNA-Spuren stieg er nach all den Jahren immer noch nicht durch.

„Und?“

„Das ist ja interessant …“, murmelte Boerne.

„Was denn? Ist er es nun oder ist er es nicht?“

„Nein …“

„Nein?!“ Das konnte doch nicht sein!

„… aber jemand, der mit ihm verwandt ist, und zwar mindestens zweiten Grades.“

Thiel horchte auf. „Also ein Bruder zum Beispiel?“

„Exakt.“

Er hob seinen Arm, musste aber feststellen, dass er seine Uhr zu Hause vergessen hatte. „Wie spät ist es?“

Boerne warf einen Blick auf seinen Computer. „Kurz vor eins, wieso?“

„Um das Ausmaß von Frau Klemms Verärgerung abzuschätzen, wenn ich sie jetzt in ihrer Nachtruhe störe.“

 

**

 

Frau Klemm war zwar nicht begeistert gewesen, hatte ihm aber spätestens ab dem Punkt aufmerksam zugehört, als er Roedker und seinen Betrug erwähnt hatte.

Das Verfahren gegen den Rechtsmediziner wurde sofort eingeleitet und es dauerte nicht lange, bis er gestand, nicht nur die Spuren vernichtet, sondern auch Anzeige gegen Boerne erstattet zu haben. Er war auch derjenige gewesen, der die Nachricht an die Presse weitergegeben hatte. Angeblich, um seinen kleinen Bruder zu schützen.

„Das hätte das Ende für sein Studium bedeutet!“, hatte er geschrien, als würde das irgendetwas entschuldigen. Frau Klemm hatte ihm einen bedauernden Blick zugeworfen und Thiel hatte nur verständnislos mit dem Kopf geschüttelt.

Als er sich schließlich einige Stunden später mit Boerne endlich auf den Weg nach Hause machen konnte, ging hinter den Häusern schon langsam die Sonne wieder auf.

Von ihm war eine Last abgefallen, von der er sich nicht bewusst gewesen war, dass er sie die ganze Zeit mit sich rum getragen hatte. Jetzt, wo der Trubel um Boerne und seine Arbeit vorbei war, merkte er, wie erleichtert er war. Die Vorstellung, Boerne könnte seinen Titel und damit seinen Posten verlieren, hatte ihm doch mehr zugesetzt, als er sich hatte eingestehen wollen.

„Ein Glück ist das Spektakel nun beendet“, sagte Boerne, als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen. „Noch einen von diesen impertinenten Artikeln über mich und ich hätte das gesamte Zeitungswesen boykottiert.“

„Meinen Sie, das geht so schnell vorbei?“

„Medien sind schnelllebig, Thiel, genau wie die Leute, die sie konsumieren. In ein paar Tagen wird sich wahrscheinlich schon niemand mehr an den Vorfall erinnern.“

Vermutlich hatte Boerne recht. Thiel war über dieses Phänomen ja selbst immer wieder erstaunt. So anstrengend es sein konnte, so praktisch erwies es sich in Momenten wie diesen.

„Thiel …“ Der andere war plötzlich neben ihm stehen geblieben. Verwundert drehte er sich zur Seite.

„Ja?“

„Ich wollte mich noch mal … also, ich wollte … also … Danke.“ Boerne schaute ihn an und lächelte, mit einer Aufrichtigkeit, die Thiel ganz warm werden ließ.

Er lächelte zurück. „Gerne.“

 

***

 


End file.
